internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
English cricket team in Australia in 2017–18
The England cricket team are currently touring Australia between November 2017 and February 2018 to play five Tests and five One Day Internationals (ODIs). They will also take part in a three nation Twenty20 International (T20I) tournament, along with New Zealand, who will co-host the tournament along with Australia. The Test matches will form the 2017–18 Ashes series. Australia reclaimed the Ashes after winning the first three Tests. In May 2017, it was confirmed that the WACA Ground would host the Test in Perth, as the planned new Perth Stadium would not be opened in time. However, the fifth ODI is scheduled to be played at the new stadium. Squads In September 2017, Ben Stokes was named in the initial England squad, but was subsequently ruled out of international selection until further notice, whilst a disciplinary process takes place. The following month, he was withdrawn from the Ashes squad, pending an investigation, with Steven Finn added to England's squad. However, Finn was then himself ruled out of the tour, injuring his knee before the first warm-up game. Tom Curran was called up to replace him. James Anderson was named as England's vice-captain for the Test series in Stokes' absence. George Garton was added to England's squad as cover for Jake Ball during the warm-up games, but returned to the England Lions when Ball recovered in time for the first Test. Additionally, England played a warm-up game during the tour which featured six players not included in the Test squad (Ben Duckett, Keaton Jennings, Daniel Lawrence, Jack Leach, Liam Livingstone, and Mark Wood), although Duckett himself was replaced by Joe Clarke after an off-field incident with James Anderson. Australia delayed the naming of the squad for the first two Tests until 17 November 2017, and selected Cameron Bancroft to replace Matthew Renshaw. Tim Paine returned to the team after a seven-year absence, ahead of Matthew Wade and Peter Nevill. Ahead of the first Test, Glenn Maxwell was added to Australia's squad as a cover for David Warner, who injured his neck at training. Mitchell Marsh was added to Australia's squad ahead of the third Test, replacing Chadd Sayers. Austalia's Mitchell Starc and England's Craig Overton were ruled out of the fourth Test due to heel and rib injuries respectively. Despite already having lost the Ashes, England opted not to make wholesale changes to their team, announcing prior to the start of the fourth Test match, that Surrey's Tom Curran would make his debut as a replacement for Overton. Ahead of the fifth Test, Ashton Agar was added to Australia's squad. Tour matches Western Australia XI vs England | team2 = Western Australia | score-team1-inns1 = 6/349d (91 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Mark Stoneman 85 (113) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Aaron Hardie 2/46 (11 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 10/342 (86 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Josh Philippe 88 (92) | wickets-team2-inns1 = James Anderson 4/27 (13 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = WACA Ground, Perth | umpires = Gerard Abood (Aus) and Sam Nogajski (Aus) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Up to 15 players per side (12 batting, 11 fielding). }} Cricket Australia XI vs England | team2 = Cricket Australia XI | score-team1-inns1 = 293 (95 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Dawid Malan 63 (128) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Daniel Fallins 5/73 (22 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 9/233d (76 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Tim Paine 52 (98) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Mason Crane 3/78 (21 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 203 (67.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Jonny Bairstow 61* (66) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Simon Milenko 5/34 (16.4 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 75 (40.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Matthew Short 28 (55) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Chris Woakes 4/17 (10 overs) | result = England won by 192 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide | umpires = Simon Fry (Aus) and David Shepard (Aus) | toss = Cricket Australia XI won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Jackson Coleman, Daniel Fallins and Jason Sangha (Cricket Australia XI) all made their first-class debuts. *''Daniel Fallins took his first five-wicket haul in first-class cricket. *''Jake Ball (Eng) did not bat in the second innings due to injury. }} Cricket Australia XI vs England | score-team1-inns1 = 250 (91.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Matthew Short 51 (122) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Chris Woakes 6/55 (19 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 515 (142.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Mark Stoneman 111 (159) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Matthew Short 4/103 (32 overs) | score-team1-inns2 =4/364 (110 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 =Matthew Short 134* (264) | wickets-team1-inns2 =Moeen Ali 2/88 (32 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = Tony Ireland Stadium, Townsville | umpires = Nathan Johnstone (Aus) and Paul Wilson (Aus) | toss = Cricket Australia XI won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Harry Nielsen (Cricket Australia XI) made his first-class debut. *''Jason Sangha and Matthew Short (Cricket Australia XI) both made their maiden first-class centuries, with Sangha becoming the second-youngest batsman to score a first-class century against England. }} Cricket Australia XI vs England | team2 = Cricket Australia XI | score-team1-inns1 = 9/314d (69.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Keaton Jennings 80 (116) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Mac Wright 2/19 (5.2 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 4/151d (50 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Mac Wright 36* (76) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Mark Wood 2/25 (10 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 3/130d (20 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Moeen Ali 47 (41) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Gabe Bell 2/29 (4 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 8/269 (36.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Travis Dean 100 (70) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Jack Leach 4/104 (9.5 overs) | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = Richardson Park, Perth | umpires = Shawn Craig (Aus) and Greg Davidson (Aus) | toss = Cricket Australia XI won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = 12 players per side (11 batting, 11 fielding). }} Test series First Test | team2 = | score1 = 302 (116.4 overs) | score1_2nd = 195 (71.4overs) | score2 = 328 (130.3 overs) | score2_2nd = 0/173 (50 overs) | result = Australia won by 10 wickets | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = The Gabba, Brisbane }} Second Test | team2 = | score1 = 8/442 (149 overs) | score1_2nd = 138 (58 overs)'' | score2 = 227 (76.1 overs) | score2_2nd = 233 (84.2 overs)'' | result = Australia won by 120 runs | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide }} Third Test | team2 = | score1 = 403 (115.1 overs) | score1_2nd = 218 (72.5 overs) | score2 = 9/662d (179.3 overs) | score2_2nd = | result = Australia won by an innings and 41 runs | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = WACA Ground, Perth }} Fourth Test | team2 = | score1 = 327 (119 overs) | score1_2nd = 4/263d (124.2 overs) | score2 = 491 (144.1 overs) | score2_2nd = | result = Match drawn | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne }} Fifth Test | team2 = | score1 = | score1_2nd = | score2 = | score2_2nd = | result = | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney }} List A tour match Cricket Australia XI vs England 11 January 2018 | | daynight = yes | team1 = Cricket Australia XI | team2 = | score1 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | score2 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | venue = Drummoyne Oval, Sydney | toss = | umpires = | motm = | report = Scorecard | result = | notes = }} ODI series 1st ODI | team2 = | score1 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | score2 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = | report = Scorecard | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne | umpires = | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }} 2nd ODI | team2 = | score1 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | score2 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = | report = Scorecard | venue = The Gabba, Brisbane | umpires = | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }} 3rd ODI | team2 = | score1 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | score2 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = | report = Scorecard | venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney | umpires = | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }} 4th ODI | team2 = | score1 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | score2 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = | report = Scorecard | venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide | umpires = | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }} 5th ODI | team2 = | score1 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | score2 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = | report = Scorecard | venue = Perth Stadium, Perth | umpires = | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }} T20I series External links *Series home at ESPN Cricinfo 2017-18